


The Wolf-Wanderer

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf-Wanderer

Sammie had been lying out on the lawn, her eyes closed even as she relaxed, trusting that she was safe in the back garden, she had smiled softly even as she began to drift into sleep. Just then a figure leapt up onto the garden fence in a very cat like manoeuvre. The figure scanned the garden and then hopped down into the garden and began crawling in a pouncing like manner towards the sleeping Sammie. Sammie had stirred slightly. The figure stood stock still and waited...before moving forward again. She got up close to Sammie and sniffed at her hair and face. She then gently and almost lovingly licked Sammie's face. Sammie woke slowly, moving slowly so as not to startle the other girl. 

"Hello?"  
The other girl smiled.

"Hello!"  
"Are you... alright?"  
The strange girl opened her mouth and pointed into it before saying…

"Hungry!"  
Sammie smiled and nodded quickly. 

"Meat?"  
The girl smiled and nodded eagerly.   
"Stay here whilst I find you some?"  
The girl sat down in a very cat/wolf like way and waited. Sammie smiled, moving away and soon bringing back several choice pieces of meat. The girl purred and then began tearing into the meat with her teeth. Eating it in a very animal-like way. Sammie smiled, watching her silently. She spoke only the once more. 

"I'll be in my bedroom when you finish... the window's open."


End file.
